Unnamed humanoids (24th century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 24th century. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, ''Star Trek'' movies) Aliens with blue skin and facial bone plates A bald alien with blue skin and facial bone plates was amongst the residents of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. When the station was under attack by the Cardassians, one member of this race was running across the promenade with dozens of other residents in order to find save shelter. (DS9: "Emissary") Aliens with large heads, pimply skin and external bone mandibles Very short members of this species were sometimes seen walking on Deep Space 9s promenade or enjoying a drink at Quark's in 2370. (DS9: "Sanctuary", "Second Sight") A considerably taller member of this species was a patron at the replimat three years later. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") Another tall member of this species was abducted by the Vidiians and forced to work in a mine on Avery III. (VOY: "Faces") Appearances * DS9: ** "Sanctuary" ** "Second Sight" * VOY: ** "Faces" * DS9: ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" Aliens with large, triangular head A race of tall, bald aliens with roughly triangular heads and pointed ears. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar, sometimes wearing huge, elaborate hats. Three aliens of this race were enjoying a few drinks at Deep Space 9's replimat at the beginning of the year 2370. (DS9: "Cardassians") One member of this species was present when Odo regaind his shape-shifting abilities in 2373 and gazed at the Tarkalean hawk that Odo had turned into. (DS9: "The Begotten") :'' These aliens were seen on Deep Space 9 beginning with the second season and remained on the station till the final season. In their first two appearances, they were seen wearing huge hats, after (DS9: "Sanctuary") those hats were never seen again.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Cardassians" ** "Sanctuary" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Begotten" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Penumbra" Aliens with long faces A race of Aliens with long faces and deep-set eyes. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2370 one members of this species was standing in Quark's Bar drinking and talking to a female Starfleet officer who was attentively listening to his story. (DS9: "Armageddon Game") In 2372 another member of this race as present when Akorem Laan gave a speech on Deep Space 9s promenade. (DS9: "Accession") Members of this species would also from time to time have lunch in the replimat. (DS9: "The Ascent") :This alien species with a very elaborate head-make-up was only seen in the 2nd to 6th seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Appearances * DS9: ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Homefront" ** "Crossfire" ** "Bar Association" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Accession" ** "For the Cause" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Ascent" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" Alien with pig-like nose An alien with a huge skull, deep set eyes and a large pig-like nose was a resident of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. This alien took part in a Ferengi game in Quark's Bar and played against a Bajoran officer. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Beaked Aliens .]] .]] .]] A race of Aliens with mottled green skin, a beak instead of a mouth and green, white or dark, multicoloured hair Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. One member of this species was a bidder at Vash's auction, hosted by Quark in his bar in 2369. (DS9: "Q-Less") Another member of this species was present at the Dabo table when Lwaxana Troi's broach was stolen by a Dopterian thief. (DS9: "The Forsaken") :This alien species was only seen in the first 3 seasons of DS9. Over that time, the make-up was modified slightly. The alien seen in DS9: "Q-Less" had white hair and a light green, mottled make-up. The one seen in DS9: "The Forsaken" had green hair and his faces was nearly completely green. Beginning with DS9: "The Siege", members of this species always had dark mulicoloured hair and a dark green compexion. Appearances * DS9: ** "Q-Less" ** "The Forsaken" ** "The Siege" ** "Melora" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Meridian" ** "Life Support" ** "Visionary" Dark-skinned reptillian aliens In a simulation of Starfleet Headquarters by Species 8472, an individiual of this race was the bartender of the Quantum Cafe. (VOY: "In the Flesh") :''Possibly related to the '''Yellow dabo girl's race' below.'' Footprint and cell sample aliens Footprints and corresponding cell samples of several species were stored in the library computer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Samples of at least 5 alien species were compared to the footprints and cell sample of the Tarchannen III species prior to its discovery. None of the samples was similar to the Tarchannen III lifeform however. (TNG: "Identity Crisis") Green-skinned waiter A bald alien with mottled green skin and a vertical line of small ridges, running across his forehead and chest was working as a waiter at a beach that Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay both visited in the year 2377. He handed Barclay a tray of two chocolate passion punches that he had ordered. (VOY: "Inside Man") :'' The waiter was called "Cabana boy" in the script and played by actor Chase Penny. Hairless pink alien A race of hairless, pink-skinned aliens with large, horizontal nostrils. At least one member of this race was living on Deep Space 9 as she was often seen walking, in a quick pace, across the Promenade. (DS9: "Starship Down") By 2372 members of this species had also travelled to Earth, one female member of this species walked along the streets of San Francisco and came very close to Harry Kim's former apartment. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") At least one alien of this species had made it to the Delta Quadrant and lived on the space station close to the Nekrit Expanse. This resident was present on the station when the crew of the USS Voyager was there and later helped the Voth scientist Forra Gegen create an image of the outer appearance of humans. (VOY: "Distant Origin") :'' It is unknown, how these aliens made it all the way to the Delta Quadrant, apparently the make-up was re-used here. On DS9, these aliens were only seen in the 4th season.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Starship Down" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Distant Origin" One-eyed Alien An alien with just one eye, a large cranium and a wide jaw was among the residents of Deep Space 9 shortly after the Cardassians withdrew from the station. This alien was dressed completely in blue and wore a hood. (DS9: "Emissary") Scaly Aliens A race of Aliens with pink, reptilian skin and clawed hands. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's Promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2373, two members of this race were customers of Quark's Bar. Arissa alerted Quark that the two aliens were actually cheating at the Dabo table. One member of this race was standing on the upper level of the bar and pointing a ring with a hidden graviton emitter at the Dabo table where his accomplice was winning one game after another. (DS9: "A Simple Investigation") A member of this race was also present on the promenade when Odo finally admitted his love to Kira Nerys and the two kissed on the promenade. (DS9: "His Way"). This species had contact with the Borg, or at least one member of this race was assimilated by the Collective, as an image of this individual appeared during Seven of Nine's guilt-induced hallucinations. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") :These aliens were identified as the "Venturi" in the non-canon game Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. They are featured as members of the Federation who have turned to piracy when their sun began to fade. Appearances * DS9: ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "His Way" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Dogs of War" * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" Sobras dancer .]] A female member of this species was seen dancing in a Kazon-Pommar bar on Sobras. :This woman did look vaguely Talaxian. Tailheads These aliens are characterized by a large trunk-like appendix emanating from the back of their head and many horizontal folds across their whole face. Some members of this species are characterised by a dark stripe running down their face horizontally. Ensign Cortin Zweller played dom-jot against a member of this species in the Bonestell Recreation Facility on Starbase Earhart in they year 2327. (TNG: "Tapestry") These aliens were often seen walking along Deep Space 9's promenade or as patrons in Quark's bar. In 2369 Nog, in the company of Jake Sisko, was throwing small stones down onto members of the tailhead species from the second level of the promenade. (DS9: "The Storyteller") The Borg had encountered and assimilated members of this species prior to 2373, as an image of one would later appear during one of Seven of Nine's guilt-induced hallucinations. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Another member of this species was seen in the audience of a Tsunkatse match one year later. (VOY: "Tsunkatse") :''These aliens were nicknamed "tailheads" by Michael Westmore. Their make-up was changed slightly between DS9's seasons 2 and 3 and the black vertical stripe was added. Appearances * TNG: ** "Tapestry" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "The Nagus" ** "The Storyteller" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Bar Association" ** "His Way" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Tsunkatse" Yellow Dabo girl's race A race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. (ENT: "Rajiin") One female member of this race was one of Omag's two "acquaintances" on Qualor II. Both watched him, while he had a large dinner in the bar on the planet. (TNG: "Unification, Part II") Another female of this race was often seen in Quark's Bar as she worked as a Dabo girl there. She usually wore outfits that exposed the bottom of her breasts. (DS9: "Emissary") She was one of the many people watching the racquetball match between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien in 2370. (DS9: "Rivals") Together with the whole staff of Quark's Bar she went on strike in late 2372. DS9: ("Bar Association") Later that year, when Bashir was playing darts with Morn, two Dabo girls were watching the two men, one of them was the yellow-skinned Dabo girl and both of them were arm in arm with Morn after the game. (DS9: "Accession") :''After the fourth season of DS9 she was never seen again. Appearances * ENT: ** "Rajiin" * TNG: ** "Unification, Part II" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Q-Less" ** "Dax" ** "The Storyteller" ** "Progress" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Cardassians" ** "Rivals" ** "Profit and Loss" ** "Bar Association" ** "Accession" Unnamed humanoids (24th century)